A class project
by dadspunkin13
Summary: in class the teacher assignes a lifelike project. each guy gets a girl and they both get a job all the girls end up with the job they want but the guys get some pretty crazy jobs! Yugi is a plumber, Joey is a Computer engineer and seto is a cook? O.o ok t
1. the beginning of terror

hey ya'llyou have been asking for this story so here it is it is the way seto and serenitygot together...a class projet! i am just gonna skip the intro and get right to the story!(warning a lot of oocness) 

-

Chapter 1

The beginning of terror!

"Yes just in time! I have 5 minutes till the bell rings andI have to go to class. I wonder if Tea is in the library?" Serenity wheeler thought aloud as she arrived at school.

Joey had spent the night at Yugi's house the night before and Serenity kinda got lost on her way to school.

"Well if Tea isnt there oh well as long a-" She was cut off as she turned the corner and ran into our favorite CEO Seto Kaiba.

"Watch where you are going Wheeler!"

"Stick a sock in it! Why don't you do us a favor and go curl up and die!"

"Funny WheelerI was gonna say the same thing to you!"

Just then Joey, Tristian, and Duke came and Duke said "Why dont you lay off the girl!"

"Yea she doesen't deserve any of your crap!" Tristian said

"Just back off Moneybags!" (need i say who this is?)

"Ah the geek gang! I guess you expect me to cower in fear? WellI won'tI have better things to do then be in the presence of you losers!"

"Keep walkin' moneybags!"

Duke went over to serenityand said "Did he hurt you? Are you ok?"

"I am fine I-" the bell rang "Gotta get to class!" She said.

She ran to first period and sat in her seat. She really hated this period because she had to sit behind Seto.

When the late bell rang the teacher said "Good morning class! I would like to announce our first project! Since this is a social studies classI would like to put the social back in our stidies!" (cue criket) " Ahem. Well then our first project will be a merrage project! I am now passing to you a list of rules... But before you begin to think that you will be able to choose your own partnersI must stop you. I will be choosing the parings, but firstI want to be sure you understand the rules! Rule 1 the girl must spend 1 week at the guys house. Rule 2 You both must do a report on your decided life. Rule 3 The pairings are final. Rule 4 no divorces. Rule 5 If you do not participate you will not pass this class! Rule 6you must keep a diary for the week. And finally rule7 have fun!" everyone moaned as she made these announcements.

"OK! now for the pairups! I will call the girls names and then they will draw the guy's name out of this hat. Then they will both draw jobs. You must keep what you draw and that is final. No redraws! Ok first up, Tea Gardner."

"Yugi." she read and smiled

"I am a dancer!" Tea said excitedly

"I am a... plumber!" O.o yugi said

"Mai Valintine"

"Come on up Joey!" Mai said waving the paper.

"I am a fashion designer!"

"I am a computer engineer?" a few people laughed at that one because every one knew Joey wasnt smart enough for that.

"Serenity Wheeler" the guys (well except seto of course) held their breath for this one as they all wanted Serenity.

"Nonononononono this card must be wrong Ms. Dixon it has to be!I cant have him as my partner!"

"Well you and Seto Kiaba will have to live with it!" she said

"WHAT!" Joey and Seto said together.

"You will pay for this!" Seto said to the teacher

"I am a singer!"

"I am a cook?"

"A chef." Ms. Dixon corrected

Seto and Serenity both took their seats. Their was no way that they could get out of this. Their teacher didn't give in to blackmailing or threatning. they were stuck.

_ManI have to spend one full week with that creep! I would rather kill myself than do that! But then who would take care of Joey? ManJ hate this!_ Serenity thought

_I can't believeI have to do this! UGH! But ifI dontI will fail this semester and if word gets around... I dont even think of what could happen!_

"Kaiba the bell rang three minutes ago!" Serenity said

"Why are you still here then Wheeler?"

"BecauseI need to talk to you. I need to pass this class andI am sure you do too soI need to know when to move in"

"Tonight is fineI will send a limo at seven to pick you up."

"OK"

tbc

-

well did you like it? REVIEW!


	2. moving in

hey all why did no one revoew! i must say that i have no idea how long or short this will be but i hope to get more reviews than unnamed! so please review and request this to friends! 

-

chapter 2

moving in

"SisI can't believe you are doin' this!"

"It isn't likeI want to butI absolutely can't fail soI have to!"

"At least go get your gun before hand."

"I told you Joey it'll be another week beforeI am qualified to cary a gun!"

Joey had made Serenity apply for a gun for her protection a couple of weeks ago

"And besidesI don't thinkI will get the gun at allI hate guns!"

beep beep

"Well there is my ride Joey! Let the tarror begin!"

"Bye sis"

"Bye"

in the limo

Serenity got in the limo to find a younger boy and Seto.

"So you are Serenity."

"WellI see you know my name what is yours?"

"Mokuba."

"Well that is a nice name"

"Thanks. So you are my big brothers project partner?"

"Big brother?"

"Yes Seto is my big brother."

"Seto?"

"Yes his name is Seto didn't you know that?"

"NoI always call him Kaiba..."

"Oh OK."

"Hey Mokuba canI call you by anick name whileI am here so thatI don't forget your name?"

"Sure!"

"How bout... Mokie?"

"Sure!"

"Ok Mokie!"

_I am finally gonna be called by Mokie instead of Mokuba! I remember when Seto called me Mokie that is until Gobozero_ (sp?) _came._

Seto didn't say a word while Mokuba and Merenity chatted along in their happiness. Untill they arrived that is.

in the manson

"OK here is the dealI dont like you, you dont like me Mokuba will show you your room and show you around you are not to bug me at all this week except 1 day when we actually do the project. Got that"

"Yea"

"Come on SerenityI will show you to your room.I will show you around in the morning!"

"Thanks Mokie!"

After a while of laughing and talking in serenity's room Mokuba said he had to go.

"OK Mokie see you in the morning!"

"See ya!" Mokuba said.

_Hmmmmmm she is perfect!I thinkI will commence opporation get together!_

tbc

-

oh mokie you are always trying to get them together aren't you?

mokie:yep they are a perfect couple!

seto: who is?

mokie: uh... joey and mai

Seto:whatever what the diva sees in the mutt, and vice versa, is beyond me

kelsey whatever well REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! IFU DON'T THENI WILL BE FORSED TO PUT UP A NEW STORY!


	3. pool time

hey yall! thanks so much for the reviews! i was beginning to think this story was a dud!

mokie: yep today in this chappie i start to try and get them together!

serenity:get who together mokie?

mokie: Um i didnt say anything of the sort i said geb ten feather!

serenity: mokie did you get into the sugar bowl again?

mokie: mmmmmaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee...

serenity: great...

well here is the fic!

-

ch3

pool time!

"Comeon! get up sleepy head! it is time for breakfast!" mokuba said to serenity.

"five more minutes!"

"No now! and after breakfast we can go swimming!"

"OK OK i am up!"

mokuba smiled. his plan was working out perfectly.

at breakfast

"Yum this is good! man i wish i could eat like this every day!"

"Well if you ever visit after the project you can!"

"Well you can count on visits from me!" seenity ruffled his hair

"Come on lets get in our swim suits!"

ten minutes later

"Here is the pool serenity. i will be back in a second!"

"OK mokie!"

in seto's room

"Oh come on big brother please?"

"Why dont you go ask that wheeler girl?"

"Cause she has other plans today!"

"Alright alright i will be down their in a second!"

5 minutes later

"Ok mokuba i am here!"

"Hi big brother! bye big brother!"

Mokuba closed the door to the pool and loked it. he had also loked all other possible exits.

"well that is strange. well he just wants me to relax."

serenity had come out of the bathroom she had went into to change.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!"

"Mokie invited me to go swiming with him!"

"Well guess what mokuba loked us in here."

"Well ok mr. bigshot since we are locked in here i guess you need to know my rules. no staring at me or touching me and leave me alone!"

"Whatever."

Serenity then jumped into the pool puropsely splashing seto then she swam.

seto got in the hot tub to relax.

about 5 inutes later seto got out and began reading a book.

he looked up to see if serenity was still swiming and he saw that she was under water. Hwe then saw that she wasn't coming up.

tbc

-

sorry i didn't feel like finishing this chappie today. i will try and update soon. 


	4. you what? why?

hey all thanks for the reviews! 

serenity: why was i drowin'?

cause...

seto: hah well that will be one less wheeler on the planet when you die. then the world will be a better place.

serenity: takes out a flamethrower from nowhere and torches seto.

poor seto he should know that in the notes before the story nething can happpen to him so he needs to watch wat he says.

now for the chappie

-

chapter 4

You What? Why?

Seto's pov

_Oh god why isn't she coming up! What to do? What to do?_

normal pov

Seto went to the side of the pool.

He spotted her.

She was sinking slowly to the bottom.

He jumped in and grabbed her.

He pulled her up.

She wasn't breathing.

He checked her pulse.

Her heart was beating.

Seto's pov

_I have to do something...I know!_

normal pov

He gave her mouth to mouth.

She woke up in the middle of it.

She did nothing but keep her eyes closed.

She then realized what was happening.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Saving your ass what do you think?"

"With your tounge down my throat? I dont think so!"

It is true.

While attempting to save her Seto began to french kiss her.

Many of you would love for this to happen to you.

It would be a dream come true.

But Serenity wasn't too happy about it.

Infact she was furious.

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"Yea you did"

Seto's pov

_Why didI do that? DoI like her_?

_**yea you do**_

_who said that?_

_**me your consence**_(i know i am a bad speller)

_well i say i don't like her_

_**yea you do**_

_do not_

_**then why did you french kiss her?**_

_will you just leave me alone?_

_ok but you must know. you have been staring at her brests for the past 5 minutes_

normal pov

Seto felt a hand hard accross his face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? DidntI tell you not to stare?"

"I wasn't"

"Yes you were!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs "**MOKIE LET US OUT NOW!"**

Mokuba didnt argue.

He had seen what Serenity had done to Seto and didn't want that at all.

Serenity went in her room and locked the door and cried.

Serenity's pov

_What happened back there? Why did he kiss me? And why didI enjoy it?I can't like himI just can't!_

tbc

-

Seto:why did i kiss her?

Mokie: you know you liked it

Seto: accidently thinking aloud yea but he doesen't need to know that. Did i say that out loud?

mokie:in a singsong voiceseto likes serenity seto likes serenity!

it is a good thing serenity is in her room right now well REVIEW!

mokie: she will give you waffles!


	5. phase 2

hey sry this is os late XP well i will skip stright to the story. btw this is a few days after the pool. oh and i got a queation so i will answer it. she had gotten a cramp. that is why she couldnt swim. oh happy new year! 

-

Chapter 5

Phase 2

"Now everything is in place for phase 2" Mokuba said to himself.

"Mokie Pokie can I use a copmuter. I need to check my e-mail."

"Dont call me that!"

"Okie dokey! Pokie Mokie!" Serenity said. As she said Poike Mokie she poked him.(lol jess you get this. inside joke. not enough for peeps to get it tho.)

Ever since what happened at the pool Serenity has been doing her best to annoy him.

"Come on I know where there is a computer you can use." He led her up to Seto's office.

"You can use this one. Just don't open Seto's journal."

"OK." _hmmmmmmm his journal huh. i think i will do some snooping_.

"Good. See ya later Serenity!"

"Bye Mokie Pokie!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Serenity went to wordpad and opened seto's journal. She read.

**_day one_**

_great i have to have a bitch in my house for a week! and over vacation too!ah well hopefully she wont get in my way!_

_**day 2**_

_the wheeler girl nearly drowned today. why did i save her? i also kissed her. why though? do i like her? nah probably just pitty._

"Pitty?"

**_day 3_**

_serenity is still in her room. she hasnt comeout and done anything since what happened at the pool. i am starting to worry_.

"He called me Serenity..."

_**day 4**_

_she came out today and she looked better than when we saw her last. in fact she looked great! i was having a formal dinner that night and she came out looking gorgeous! what am i saying she is a wheeler i can't like her_.

"I guess he doesent like me." _butI like him. I realized that and that is whyI came out! ButI guessI will always be the Wheeler girl to him._

_Well time to check my e-mail.I cant stand to read the rest._

with seto and mokuba

"Mokuba where is Serenity?"

"In her roomI think. You need to work on the project?"

"Yea"

"OK... um Seto just if she is not there dont read her diary."

"OK."_hmmmmmmmmmI wonder?_

When he got to Serenity's room he immedatly saw a diary. He picked it up.

**_day 1_**

_well here i am at kaiba manson yes at that jerk kaibas house . well atleast i will have mokie here w/ me he is kaiba's little brother. cool huh?_

**_day 2_**

_great i almost died today and to top it off that jerk kissed me! i can't believe him? why did i let him? do i like him? nah i was just in the moment. haha i got to smak him though!_

_**day 3**_

_here i am still in my room. i am not coming out eather. i am mad at both of them_.

**_day4_**

_well i came ot today and i am glad i did seto looked great! but he is still a jerk..._

He didnt read another word. He was heart broken. He had begun to like Serenity.I_ guess she will only eversee me as a rich jerk_.

But little did they know they had stopped to soon.

_**seto's journal day 5**_

_i think i like serenity maybe even love her. but i bet she doesent like me. ah well. i guess it is for the best_

_**serenity's diary day 5**_

_i think i love him. i really do. but i cant tell him. he will probably think i am another fangirl. oh well i guess it will be for the best._

tbc

-

well there you have it. btw there is extra info in the story that i didnt tell you before. well REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!

mokie: IT DIDNT WORK?

mokie you dont know how well it atually did work.

mokie: whatever

btw i puropsely didnt do much to the entries cause i wanted it to seem a little more relaxed review or i wont update!


	6. Dinner

So, i'm back to finnish all these storys i left behind, and under a new penname!!

i'm also better at writing and typing now!!! (i hope...)

what happened lastime: the snooping of the diarys!

next chappy!! (only two more after this, and yes they are all short!

-----------------

Serentiy was sitting in her room crying silently. There were two days left in this house. Two days left with the man she really wanted to be with. she began to pack her things, not wanting to be here any longer, not wanting to feel this pain.

"Serenity?" mokuba said, standing at the door.

"What mokuba?" serenity asked, drying her tears _I musn't show them the emotion..._

"Dinner!"

"OK OK..."

"And dress nicely! we have guests again!"

earlier with seto

"Seto, i wanna have dinner in the small room tonight!"

"Whatever Mokuba" seto replied

in the small room

"Ok mokuba here I am" Serenity was wearing a new outfit. It was a creme colored tea lenght dress with a bow in the front

"He isn't here yet..." Seto said

"Here I am" mokuba said

"Why aren't you dressed up??" Seto and Serenity asked in unison

"because you two are spending one night alone."

-----------------

soooooo if anyone is still reading this... review!!


End file.
